


First Kisses

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are in a relationship but haven't kissed yet. Bellamy finally gets the nerve to kiss her. <br/>Told from Bellamy's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

I watched Clarke as she drew next to me. It had been a couple months since we left Arkadia and made a new home, we were still very unsure of how to fix this radiation problem. As brave and smart as Clarke was she needed a break, we often came out here to sit.   
A few weeks ago I told Clarke how I felt about her, to my surprise she had feelings for me too. Since then we hadn't had much time for a real relationship, we slept in the same quarters but the farthest we've ever been is cuddling and cheek kisses. I longed to kiss her but I wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.   
Clarke turned to me and smiled, "It's nice to finally relax."   
I tipped her chin up, "Anytime with you is nice for me."   
Clarke giggled, letting her smile grow wide across her face. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight, I leaned towards her, planting a kiss by her ear.  
"Can I kiss you?" I let the words slip off my tongue.  
Clarke stared at me for a moment, almost unsure of what I had just asked her. Before I knew it she was kissing me. Her lips were softer than I imagined, somehow still so soft and untouched as if she hasn't been going through trauma since we landed. She tasted like raspberries, she smelled like campfire.   
I wanted this kiss to last forever, but I didn't want to over step my boundaries. My hands found their way to her hair, my fingers intertwining with it. I kissed her harder.   
"Is this okay?" I asked.  
"Yes," Clarke huffed, "I've been waiting for this for so long."  
Her words made all my nerves disappear, a common occurrence. Clarke was my comfort, my home, the person who could always bring me back to where I belonged. We kissed for what seemed like forever, something I was perfectly okay with, before she pulled away.   
"That was one hell of a first kiss," Clarke giggled.   
"I intend to have lots more where that came from," I said, kissing her quickly again, "I plan on kissing your lips forever."   
"Forever," Clarke replied, "I'd like that."


End file.
